legend_of_aurrumfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiiro Silverfall
Hiiro Silverfall is a main character in the Legend of Aurrum -series. He's mysterious but kind, and one of Tatiana's closest friends. Description Hiiro is a youg man from Tenebris, Ignis' capital. He has short, messy silver-ish hair and honey coloured eyes. He usually wears a brown V-neck with dark blue trousers and blue/grey shoes. As Masked Cat, he wears a Ventusian cat mask with a white cape, to hide his identity. He wields the Icy Bow, which consists of a small, wooden bow and white arrows. Personality Hiiro is very kind and helpful. He doesn't like to see others having a hard time and usually tries to help them out. As a child, he was reserved and spoiled but after his parents deaths he got to see more of the world and how unfair it is. He became Masked Cat to help others out, even if it's just a small part of the island. In-story First Generation Book 1: The birth of a rebellion Hiiro is first seen in chapter 3, as Masked Cat. Tatiana got attacked by a thief and he appeared to help her out. He then brought her to the Crysal family's house, after she told him she was looking for somewhere to stay the night. After he brought her to the Crysals, he disappeared immediately. He re-appears in the next chapter, but this time as Hiiro Silverfall, a good friend of Leonardo Crysal. A few chapters later, after hearing that Tatiana would joining the rebels, he decided to join them as well to keep an eye on her. Backstory Hiiro was born in the last year of the Cultural War between Ignis and Ventus. Both of his parents were soldiers of opposite sides. His father, Alfred Silverfall was the corporal of the Ignisian Royal Army, whilst his mother, Minako Taira, was a samurai in the Ventusian army. The two fell in love and escaped the war to get married and start a family together. They lived in peace by border of Ignis and Aqua. When Hiiro got 14-years old though, they got found out. Minako had hidden her son away before they got taken away to get executed. Hiiro lived on the streets for a few years afterwards. He gained his money by doing small jobs and whilst he did that, he learned how the real world was; unfair and hard. He decided he wanted to help others from experiencing the same things as him; losing your parents and living on the streets. That's why he became Masked Cat, a unidentified mysterious hero who helps others out with their problems. He eventually got enough money to buy his own house and live a normal life again. Trivia * Hiiro met the Crysals when he was 17 years old, they offered him a place to stay and he accepted. * Hiiro is half Ignisian and half Ventusian, he grew up in Tenebris but visited other places as well. * Hiiro had a very close relationship with his parents, they had an unbreakable bond. * Hiiro got his iconic mask as a present from his mother for his 14th birthday, he has kept it with him ever since. * Currently, Tatiana Ember is the only one who knows of Masked Cat's true identity.